


She'll Be the Death of Me

by TheChelsness



Series: One Hell of a Drink -AU [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChelsness/pseuds/TheChelsness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the "One Hell of a Drink" AU.<br/>Ryuko and Satsuki lose themselves in lust after a night of partying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Be the Death of Me

It was only a matter of time before Tsumugu created a drink in honor of Mako Mankanshoku, and there was no better night to reveal it than the night of her engagement party. Aikuro had insisted on closing down the bar and making it a private party but Mako refused. She didn't want it to be huge affair, just a few of her fiance, Ira Gamagori's friends, Ryuko, Satsuki, and much to Ryuko's displeasure, Nonon Jakuzure.  
  
"You're gonna make me put up with that pink haired gremlin all night?" Ryuko wined.  
  
"Ryuko, you can't not invite your girlfriend's best friend to the party. She won't know anybody. Besides, we're also half celebrating the fact that _you_ have a girlfriend, and she was there for all of that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It's not _that_ big of a deal that I have a girlfriend," Ryuko grumbled.  
  
In spite of Mako's protest at making the party a big event, Aikuro and Tsumugu had hung a congratulatory banner above the bar and rolled out the new drink. As soon as they walked into the bar, Tsumugu lit the drink on fire and handed it to Mako, who blew it out and slammed it.  
  
"Holy flaming coconuts! What was that?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You like it?" Tsumugu grinned crossing his arms over his chest. "It's called the Mankanshoku Mayhem, and it's contents are top secret, like the Matoi Special. Ryuko had received hers from Aikuro and downed hers at the same time as Mako.  
  
"There's definitely something coconut flavored in that," she smiled while ruffling Mako's hair. "It's not as strong as mine though." Ryuko and Mako were the first ones to the bar due to the fact that they lived only a few blocks away. Shortly after they arrived, Ira and his friends arrived. Ryuko greeted him with a firm handshake and half jokingly added, "I swear if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you with my bare hands." He straightened up and firmly responded,  
  
"I would give my body and soul to protect her." He turned to introduce his friends that had followed him into the bar. "Ryuko Matoi, I'd like to introduce my friends. Houka Inumuta and Uzu Sanageyama." Ryuko shook each of the mens hands. Houka halfheartedly shook Ryuko's hand, staring at his phone during the actual action.  
  
"Ryuko Matoi? Like the drink that's listed here? All the reviews say the drink is legendary." Ryuko nodded. She was used to using this information as a pick up line instead of hearing it spat out like a piece of trivia.  
  
"As legendary as it's namesake," and she winked. Houka hummed skeptically and scurried off to the bar, presumably to try one. Uzu gripped Ryuko's hand tightly a grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"I've heard the stories of the famous Ryuko Matoi," he said with a tone of arrogance. Ryuko matched Uzu's grip, not backing down from the show of dominance. "I'm excited to see if the legends are true."  
  
"I bet I could teach you a thing or two," Ryuko smirked and they let go of each others hands. He walked off to follow Houka to the bar and Ryuko spotted Satsuki and Nonon entering.  
  
Ryuko and Satsuki had been officially dating for over a month, but even still, every time Satsuki walked into a room Ryuko was stopped dead in her tracks. Nonon rolled her eyes as Ryuko pulled Satsuki by the waist into a swift kiss.  
  
"You make it seem like you didn't just leave my apartment this morning," Satsuki teased.  
  
"Is it _impossible_ for you to keep your hands off of Lady Satsuki for more than ten seconds?" Nonon was complaining. Satsuki was pealing Ryuko's hands from around her as she pressed her finger to Ryuko's lips, effectively halting any rebuttal.  
  
"You two behave yourselves tonight. We're here to celebrate and I'll not have your endless bickering spoil the evening."  
  
"Fine. As long as the barbarian does," Nonon spat waving her hand. Mako called them all over to the bar where seven glasses sat in a line. Ira placed Mako on his shoulders for her to make a toast and everyone in the place seemed to be watching.  
  
"Alright you guys! It's the end of an era and the start of a new one. We're not only celebrating me and Ira, we're also celebrating that Ryuko has been officially taken off the market." A few of the women around the bar looked shocked. Mako tipped her glass in Satsuki's direction as Ryuko ran a hand through her messy hair. "So let's all have a blast tonight and enjoy the new drink!" They all raised their glasses and drank.  
  
"What the hell is in this?!" Uzu complained screwing up his face after downing his Mankanshoku Mayhem. Houka appeared at his side.  
  
"I've been attempting to analyze the Matoi Special, but it's taking some time," he said swiping furiously at his phone. Tsumugu's eyes went wide and he leaned in closer to listen. "This drink seems to be based on some kind of coconut flavored rum with-" but he was cut off. Tsumugu ripped the phone from Houka's hand and threw it across the bar.  
  
"There are two things you need to know. One. My creations are a secret. Two. My creations will stay a secret." Houka pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned to retrieve his phone.  
  
"Geez. That was a little harsh. Is everyone around here so uncivilized?" Nonon had filled Houka's vacancy and Tsumugu walked away without even acknowledging Nonon's insult. Uzu turned to face her and flashed a dazzling smile.  
  
"Uzu Sanageyama, kendo master and love expert," he wiggled his eyebrows and held his hand out to Nonon who just looked from his outstretched hand back up to him.  
  
"My name is Nonon Jakuzure, but you may call me Lady Nonon." She finally placed her hand in Uzu's outstretched one and he brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand.  
  
"What'll be Lady Nonon?" She pulled her hand back and visibly blushed. Satsuki, who had been watching the entire exchange, snorted.  
  
  
As the night wore on, the group got progressively more and more intoxicated. Ryuko had refused a drinking challenge issued by Uzu. She had decided to retire from going round for round with the Matoi Special after her tie with Satsuki. Instead, they talked about their work out routines while Satsuki and Nonon spent the time making snarky comments about them behind their backs.  
  
"Hey Mako! Come 'ere! Let me show Uzu how I can bench you!" Ryuko yelled after her friend and Uzu started laughing. Ira saw fit to put his foot down on this and placed Mako back on his shoulders to prevent it.  
  
"Alright Matoi, if you won't have a drinking contest, then how about a test of strength? Arm wrestle?" Uzu flexed his arms and Nonon barked a sharp laugh. He glared at her, "This is serious business!"  
  
"You're on!" Ryuko rolled up her sleeve and placed her elbow on the bar.  
  
"No. We're gonna do this right." He walked over to an empty table and Ryuko followed. "Lady Nonon, would you care to referee? Can't have any cheating." Ryuko finished her drink and took her position as Nonon made her way over. She caught a glimpse of Satsuki who was shaking her head as Aikuro placed another drink in front of her.  
  
"On your count m'lady," Uzu flashed another smile in Nonon's direction as he grasped hands with Ryuko. They squeezed each others hands as tightly as they could.  
  
"Three…two…one…GO!" The two flexed and pushed against each other locked in a dead stalemate. Ryuko grinned, it was just a game of stamina. She had arm wrestled Ira once out of sheer curiosity. She knew she wouldn't win, but she wanted to see just how strong she was, and the hulking giant was a perfect test. She lasted three minutes against him, which was impressive given their extreme difference in strength. Uzu wasn't nearly as built as Ira, and he was definitely drunker than she was if only slightly.  
  
"Come on kendo master! That big mouth should be no problem for you!" Nonon's shrill voice cut through Ryuko's concentration giving Uzu the advantage.  
  
"Who you callin' a big mouth ya troll doll?!" She snapped and redoubled her effort. Five minutes into the struggle, she looked up and saw Satsuki watching intently. The swell of confidence was all she needed to take him down. She strained with everything she had, and Uzu finally gave out. His hand slammed down to the table and Ryuko jumped up, victorious.  
  
"Aikuro!! A Special for the winner!!" She yelled and sauntered over to Satsuki. Satsuki pulled her in close by her belt loops.  
  
"You must be pretty proud of yourself," she breathed against Ryuko's neck.  
  
"Now look who can't keep their hands to themselves," she teased and Ira cleared his throat behind her. Ryuko spun around a little too quickly and stumbled into Houka, who was standing next to Ira, who had Mako cradled in his arms passed out.  
  
"It has been quite an eventful evening, but I must take Mako home. She needs to rest." Ryuko snickered at Mako drooling on Ira's shirt.  
  
"Yeah, you take care of her," she wagged her finger at Ira, suddenly stern.  
  
"I gave you my word Matoi," and he turned to leave. Houka muttered a quiet farewell and followed Ira out of the bar.    
  
Satsuki spun Ryuko back around and pulled her close again.  
  
"So I can safely assume that your apartment will be empty tonight?" She asked nipping at Ryuko's earlobe. Ryuko shuddered as she grabbed the drink that had been left on the bar for her. She hummed in response draining the glass. She made a mental note to herself that she needed to stop drinking the Matoi Specials in one shot in celebration. She kept her eyes closed as Satsuki left a trail of kisses along her neck. When she finally opened her eyes, she reeled back at the sight of Nonon sitting in Uzu's lap.  
  
"Is Uzu gonna be ok if you leave him here with the troll doll unattended?" Satsuki shrugged as she slid her hands under Ryuko's shirt to rest on her hips. Ryuko tilted Satsuki's chin up slightly and kissed her with more tongue than was necessary, losing herself in the heat of it. Aikuro had reappeared behind the bar and coughed. This was his little way of telling Ryuko it was time to take her activities elsewhere. She grabbed Satsuki's hands and pulled her out of her seat.  
  
  
There was only one flight of stairs up to Ryuko and Mako's apartment, but it took them several minutes to reach it. They were locked in a power struggle, each wanting to dominate the other. Satsuki had pushed Ryuko against the wall halfway up the stairs and held her there with her knee between Ryuko's legs. For a moment, Ryuko rocked her hips against Satsuki's leg that held her in place before realizing she was losing the competition. She reached behind Satsuki, grabbing her by the rump, and hoisted her up to rest again her pelvis. Satsuki, realizing that fighting to get out of the hold would cause them to fall down the stairs, wrapped her legs around Ryuko's waist and allowed herself to be carried. When she felt her back hit the door of Ryuko's apartment, she bit down on Ryuko's shoulder. Ryuko dropped her hold of Satsuki's rear, pressing all of her weight against Satsuki and caught her lips, trying to distract Satsuki long enough to get her keys out of her pocket. When Satsuki went to grab at the keys, Ryuko pinned her hands above her head against the door by the wrists with one hand, fishing with her other for the keys while they continued to make out.  
  
When Ryuko finally managed to get the door open, they fell across the thresh hold, door slamming against the wall of narrow entryway. Somehow, in the chaos, Satsuki had managed to end up on top of Ryuko and pull her shirt off. In the split second of time before she was pushed back down to the floor, Ryuko managed to sit up, kick the door shut and grab a hold of the back of Satsuki's shirt, pulling Satsuki back down with her. After working the shirt over Satsuki's head, their lips collided again. Satsuki caught Ryuko's bottom lip in her teeth causing Ryuko to let out a low groan. Satsuki's mistake was letting herself pause for just a moment to revel in the sound. Ryuko rolled over and picked Satsuki up again, stumbling slightly at the awkward angle. She didn't have a very good grip on Satsuki, who easily escaped the hold and ducked to avoid Ryuko's attempt to pick her up again. This ended with Ryuko slung over Satsuki's shoulder and she raked her nails up Satsuki's back as she was carried to the nearest available surface, the kitchen counter. Satsuki held Ryuko's hands against the counter top who struggled to break free, but as Satsuki trailed kissed down her collarbone and chest, she quickly resigned. Confident that Ryuko was done fighting, Satsuki relinquished her grip on Ryuko's hands in favor of further undressing her. The action of removing pants while drunk, on a countertop, and worked into frenzy of desire and lust, almost ended poorly for the both of them. Luckily, Ryuko managed to catch herself before crashing to the floor and as soon as she was situated back on the counter top, Satsuki's hand was between her legs.  
  
"Sssshit," Ryuko hissed as slender fingers found their way into slick folds. Her head lolled back and thudded dully against the cabinet behind her as Satsuki nipped at her throat. She closed her lips around an erect nipple, eliciting another hiss, and Ryuko tangled her hands in Satsuki's hair. Satsuki continued her ministrations to Ryuko's sensitive bud, twirling her fingers in alternating clockwise and counter clockwise motions until Ryuko was begging for more. Satsuki couldn't contain the groan that escaped from the back of her throat at the sight of Ryuko's eyes rolling back as she entered her. Ryuko wrapped her arms around Satsuki's neck, pulling her head to her chest, gaining as much leverage as she could to rock her hips against Satsuki's hand. Satsuki couldn't keep a slow pace for very long, she loved the sounds Ryuko made too much, and as she continued to gradually pick up the pace, Ryuko got louder and louder. She pressed her thumb in circles against Ryuko's clit sending her into the initial wave of her orgasm. It was a choked moan and a string of expletives. Satsuki moaned again but didn't stop until she got what she wanted from Ryuko. "Ss-Satsuki," and she shuddered resting her forehead on the top of Satsuki's head as Satsuki slowed, not stopping until Ryuko's hips did. "Fuck," was all she could manage before letting her head loll back against the cabinet again. When Ryuko regained control of her limbs, she got down off the countertop. Satsuki grabbed the dishtowel from the stove behind her and handed it to Ryuko.  
  
"Leave it on the counter for now. You have a different mess to clean up." Satsuki's voice was strained as she removed her own pants. The throbbing between her legs had become painful, and she practically yelped when Ryuko reached around and slid a finger along the length of her wet heat. Ryuko smirked before bringing the digit to her lips as she shifted in front of Satsuki. She got down on her knees and repeated the same action with her tongue, causing Satsuki to shudder and spread her legs further. Ryuko knew Satsuki wouldn't be able to stay standing for much longer and as she laid on the floor, she gently pulled at the back of Satsuki's knees scooting down slightly. The view she was afforded in this position, although didn't last long, was probably Ryuko's favorite. Satsuki gently settled on her knees, and Ryuko resumed her task, feather light strokes against Satsuki's sopping core. It took every ounce of self control Ryuko had to keep that slow, light pace. She pressed her tongue flat against the over-sensitive bud and Satsuki shuddered, grabbing the handle of the oven door as she gasped. Once the initial shock passed, Ryuko knew she was free to set whatever pace she pleased. She swirled her tongue in lazy circles, indulging herself in drawing soft breathy moans from Satsuki. When Ryuko resumed her broad strokes, Satsuki grabbed a fistful of her dark hair with her free hand and began riding her face. Ryuko kept pace with Satsuki's movements until she froze, knuckles white, still gripping the stove handle. Ryuko flicked her tongue rapidly as Satsuki arched her back and let out a long loud moan. Her head fell forward and the moaning gave way to high pitched whining. Ryuko backed off, but Satsuki still jerked up and away from Ryuko's face. Ryuko quickly slid out from under Satsuki and spun around to catch her as she sat down. Satsuki leaned back against Ryuko who was softly kissing her shoulder.  
  
"Better?" Ryuko asked, getting only a contented hum in response. "I'm surprised you didn't rip the handle off the stove." Satsuki snorted before she leaned forward.  
  
"Where's your room?" She asked sleepily. Ryuko just then realized that this was the first time Satsuki had ever been in her apartment. She got up off the floor and helped Satsuki up.  
  
"Well, it's definitely not as nice as yours, but it's down the hall." Ryuko led the way to her room and they both fell into bed. Satsuki rested her head in her usual spot on Ryuko's chest, listening to her heartbeat, a playful grin slowly spread across her face.  
  
"So, do you think our engagement party will be as much fun?" She snickered as she heard, and felt, Ryuko's heartbeat skyrocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from an anon on tumblr that consisted of "Satsuryu + inhibitions + counter tops + ;)" I decided to set it in this universe and I may continue to add to it. No guarantees though.


End file.
